Going To The Dentist
by Purple-butterflies15
Summary: One-shot ficlet about Ron having a 'moment' with Mr Granger. While in the dentist chair. The horror! PG for swearing (on Rons part), and violent mental pictures. Just kidding. Sort of.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. I'm typing this from a library. Please send money. (just kidding people, its all JKRs and WB and Scholastics and Mars and Jupitar...)_  
  
**Going To The Dentist  
**  
"I really don't think this is a good idea Hermione."  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby Ron, it's only a little check-up, it's easy, he did it to me all the time when I was little, it was so much fun-"  
  
"He loves you! I'm dating his daughter, he might kill me!"  
  
Hermione smiled wryly. She had her arms crossed, and her eyebrows were raised.  
  
"I'm serious! You showed me those interments of torture he calls tools!" Ron had been completely surprised when Hermione had said he should get his teeth looked at, by her father, no less. So she had dragged him here, and said it would be fun. Right. He was here, visiting her and her folks for the first time over the summer vacation, and this is how she thanks him. And he had actually been having a good time, avoiding Mr. Granger whenever possible, and sticking to Hermione like glue.  
  
"Come on Ron! You two haven't spent any time together-"  
  
"There is a reason for that."  
  
"- and I want you to like each other! He's my dad, Ron, and he knows how much I love you-"  
  
"Hey kids, how are you guys doing?"  
  
Mr. Granger, a tall, dark haired man with a friendly face, smiled at them.  
  
"Great Dad, Ron's here, he so excited, he's never been to the dentist before, you know."  
  
"Really," he smiled kindly at Ron, "well, we'll have to keep the bloodshed to minimum so as not to scare you."  
  
Ron gulped.  
  
Hermione laughed lamely, and said, "Funny Dad, really. Mum is waiting for me in the car-"  
  
Ron whipped his head around to stare at her in horror. "You're not staying?"  
  
She smiled apologetically and bit her lip. "Sorry Ron, I promised her we would get some shopping done; I really can't stop putting it off. I will see you both in a bit." She looked at her father. "And be nice." She leaned up and kissed Ron on the cheek, and went down the stairs of the building. "Have fun!" She called back to them.  
  
Didn't she realize what she was doing? Ron thought. She had actually kissed him in front of her father, who now wore a tight-lipped smile, and was looking overly cheerful to Ron. He really is going to kill me.  
  
"Shall we go in then, and get started? No one is in today, so it's just you and me." Mr. Granger smiled, and walked into his practice.  
  
Ron indulged himself in a small terror stricken scream inside his head.  
  
"Great." He said in a slightly strangled voice, and walked in after Mr. Granger.  
  
He walked through the homey waiting room with comfy chairs, and through a door next to the receptionist's window. In the next room was a line for four chairs that were a purplish color that was horribly close to maroon, with strange metal arms hanging over them, and trays next to them. They were all facing away from him, towards a large window facing a road obscured by pine trees, and Ron could make out Hermiones mothers car through the trees.  
  
Oh Merlin, I really am in for it. He knew what would really happen. He did have a sister after all. He knew the whole 'You break her heart and I will hunt you down and beat you into a pulp' speech. He had even given it. To Harry, actually. Who had laughed until he mentioned the five other brothers Ginny had to avenge her if anything happened. It was mostly a scare tactic with Harry because Ron trusted him with his life, but Mr. Granger....Well, Mr. Granger was her dad, and she was his only daughter, his 'little girl' so to speak. Ron knew he was in for quite a speech, if he even lived that long.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing Ron, just take a seat, I will be back in a moment." Mr. Granger said warmly.  
  
_Oh, you're trying to lull me into a false sense of security aren't you? Well, I'm on my guard you horrible conniving..._  
  
Ron started for the far right of the room, farthest from the room Mr. Granger had just entered, and tried to get into the seat without falling on the floor. He finally managed it, and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and looked out of the window.  
  
Why was Mr. Granger taking so long? He just needed to get this over with, to have it done. He was just trying to make him nervous. Like I'm not nervous enough as it is. Ron glanced around the small walls on either side of the chair. He saw a canputer; Hermione had one of those in her room, but she called it a 'PC'; and a square box on the wall that had a white screen in the middle, and had pictures of teeth in it; he saw the empty tray next to his chair; and the small yellowed cartoons tacked on the wall, they were all about dentists and teeth.  
  
Ron heard the door open and saw Mr. Granger walking towards him wearing a white coat with a nametag on it. "Alright, ready to get started Ron?"  
  
Ron smiled weakly and lay back in his chair.  
  
"Not nervous, are you Ron?" Mr. Granger asked nicely as he sat down on a low stool and bent down towards a cabinet door.  
  
"Not...not al all." Ron squeaked.  
  
"Good...good. Nothing to worry about." He said quietly as he unrolled a long tube onto the tray. Ron saw it contained may little sharp objects, some with hooks and another with a small mirror, and realized with horror, that these were things Mr. Granger was going to put into his mouth and poke about at his teeth.  
  
_Oh my God..._

Mr. Granger was looking at Ron's terror-stricken face with grim satisfaction. "Well, lets get going," he said.  
  
Suddenly, to Ron utter disbelief, _the chair started moving_! Ron jumped and made to get out of the chair when Mr. Granger put a hand on his chest and pushed him down, more roughly than necessary thought Ron, back into the chair.  
  
"Don't you worry Ron, that's supposed to happen...Now lay back, get comfortable..." Mr. Granger was still pushing the struggling Ron down when the chair finished going back and Ron relaxed. He laid all the way back and felt like he was standing on his head. He tried not to show his discomfort, but the disguised triumphant look in Mr. Grangers eyes showed he didn't hide it well. He was adjusting the metal arm above the chair, which Ron now recognized as an electric light.  
  
Hermiones father was now leaning over Ron with a fake cheery smile. "You're going to have to open up."  
  
Ron realized he was clenching his jaw very tightly, and reluctantly opened his mouth. He didn't know what to do with his tongue, so he tried his best to swallow it.  
  
"Good, now I am going to examine you teeth first, and see if I can find anything..." Mr. Granger took one of the sharper tools and a long one with a little mirror on the end. He put the mirror in Ron's mouth and he jumped at the cold metal. Mr. Granger started moving it around his mouth, and that's when the interrogation began.  
  
"So you've known Hermione since her first year at Hogwarts, haven't you Ron?" Mr. Granger said conversationally.  
  
"Yesh, shir." Ron said.  
  
"Mmm. And you've been seeing her since the beginning of the year, right?"  
  
"Yesh, shir."  
  
"How has it been going?" Mr. Granger said carefully.  
  
"Great. I reahlly think she shomething special, shir." Ron answered. He really didn't like where this was going.  
  
"I know how much she cares for you Ron. I hope you do." Mr. Granger said coolly while poking his gums rather hard.  
  
"I do, shir. I reahlly care for 'er too."  
  
Mr. Granger looked Ron in the eyes suspiciously. Ron held his gaze. Mr. Granger stared him down for a few more moments, and then said, "Well, Ron everything looks pretty normal. Now we just have to clean them." He smiled, put down the pointy one (Ron inwardly sighed in relief) and picked up a sharper looking, pointier, hooked tool.  
  
_Oh, bloody hell..._  
  
And Mr. Granger resumed his torture of Ron's gums and teeth. Ron couldn't believe people did this regularly. This was horrible. Mr. Granger was now scraping the hooked thing over his teeth, poking it between his teeth. Ron could hear the scratching inside his head, like nails scratching the inside if his skull. He cringed. and it seemed he was doing it rather randomly.  
  
Mr. Granger started again. "I know you and Hermione have gotten into some sticky spots over the years..."  
  
If Ron hadn't been in endless pain, he would have laughed. 'Sticky spots'? Nearly getting killed several times usually qualified a bit higher up than 'sticky spots'.  
  
"...And you've helped each other out of them," Mr. Granger continued, "I know you are good friends, but now that you're involved with each other...What I am trying to say Ron," Mr. Granger stopped his torturing, and glanced at Ron, "is what exactly your intentions are with my daughter?"  
  
Ron really wasn't surprised. As Mr. Granger went back to 'cleaning' his teeth, he tried to answer.  
  
"Shir, I rove 'Er'ione. I do. I wouhd die forh 'er. In a heart'eat." There, he said it. Now the Quaffle was in Mr. Grangers hands. He would either die now, or get Mr. Grangers blessing.  
  
Mr. Granger withdrew the sharp object from Ron's mouth, not looking at him. He turned his back, and Ron could hear the clinking of the tools.  
  
"That's good, I guess. I know you're a good kid Ron. But she is the light of my life. She's my little girl," Mr. Granger turned back to Ron, and all pretense of pleasantries were gone from his face, "And if you ever, ever hurt her, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you, so help me God."  
  
Rons look of horror was almost comical.  
  
This was a Muggle, Ron told himself, and he had faced horrors some people couldn't imagine, but this man was the most frightening thing he had ever seen. Because he knew Mr. Granger was serious. He vaguely wondered if Mr. Granger had killed before, then realized it didn't really matter, because he was obviously capable.  
  
"Do we have a problem, Ron?" Mr. Granger asked with a raised eyebrow, uncannily like Hermione.  
  
"N-no sir." Ron answered.  
  
"Good," Mr. Granger turned his back on Ron again and continued, "Everything looks just fine, Ron, you have excellent teeth."  
  
Ron was a little bewildered by the reference to his teeth, and then he remembered exactly where he was, and uttered a delayed 'thank you'.  
  
"Dad? Ron? You boys still here?"  
  
_Oh, thank the good and merciful lord, Hermiones back!_  
  
Mr. Granger looked hard at Ron, before smiling and yelling to his daughter. "In here, Angel."  
  
Hermione came through the door to the waiting room, looking hopeful and a little apprehensive. She shot an apologetic look at Ron, before making her way over.  
  
"You guys all done?"  
  
Mr. Granger glanced at Ron. "Yep, just cleaning up."  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Ron. "How was it?"  
  
Ron looked over his shoulder at Hermione. "Loads of fun. Just...fun." Ron said, at a loss for words.  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "See, I told you it would be easy."  
  
Ron shot a glance at Mr. Granger, who was look at him, slightly less murderously, and answered Hermione.  
  
"No problem."  
  
**__**

**_The End  
_**

_A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this, it took me awhile, just because I don't have enough time for anything. I really like this story and I hope you did too! If you had any problems understanding Ron, or any other part of the story, please feel free to email me or leave a note in a reveiw so I can do something (I thought about putting what Ron was saying in parethesis, but I thought it wasnt that hard to read, but tell me if I'm wrong!) I got the model for the dentists office and the "check up" from my dentist here in the US, so sorry if they are different in the UK. I dont think they are though. Thanks for reading, and review! I really and truly love every person who reviews and it only takes a second to put me in a happy happy mood all week! : ) . Ok, I'll stop now. Thank you! _


End file.
